walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukari Mononobe
Yukari Mononobe '(物部 ゆかり, ''Mononobe Yukari) is a human who resides in Osaka, Japan. She is Mononobe no Futo's descendant and she is not to be confused with Yakumo Yukari, though she has the same abilities as her. She is Japanese-Indonesian. : '''Species: Human : Abilities: Teleportation, time manipulation, fire and shadow magic. : Age: 13-14 : Date of Birth: 7th of October 2001 : Occupation: '''Student : '''Location: Human village, Mononobe household : DNA: 3.39:yukari :92:0:176:277:95:122:1:0:0:0:0:0D0D0E : Title: 'The grand-daughter of the Mononobe, the violent death : Name Her full name is ''Mononobe Yukari (物部　ゆかり). She takes the name Mononobe (物部) as a member of the Mononobe clan. Her given name, Yukari ''(ゆかり), could mean "violet". It's also a common girl's name in Japan. Design The Normal Yukari is also have black eyes and very long black hair. She wears a seifuku dress with black collar and skirt. She wears a lilac tie. She wears a brown shoe and a long black socks. She sometimes seen wearing an aviator hat. Personality This Indonesian-Japanese girl is generally a playful and easygoing girl. She's also popular among girls because of her down-to-earth, charismatic, and tomboyish personality. She lives for the enjoyment of life and always looks for fun. She is also very lazy. But behind closed doors, she is actually a quiet and introverted person and also known to be a girl with a few words. Sometimes, she prefers lives in her own world and stays quiet. But although being so quiet, she also knows what's new and trending today. Ability (ies) Like Sakuya, Yukari possesses the ability to manipulate time, where she's able to control the flow of time, such as speeding up time, slowing it down, erasing it, and stopping time altogether. She also have an ability to manipulate fire. She can make and extinguish fire easily without any qualms at all. She can throw fire balls horizontally and vertically from the ground just by one hard step on the ground. Yukari can also teleport. This teleportation can mean 2 things, fast teleport and normal teleport. A normal teleport, she summons a "door" to come and go to some places. She rarely used this type despite having good and fast instincts. A fast teleportation, she instantly vanished in thin air and show up on a different place. Yukari has the ability to summon and manipulate a great number of zombies and monsters with a single shout/clap and summoning "god's" hand from the sky just by directing one finger ahead. All of those, as i like to call, the power of imagination. Theme あの女の子は暴力的な死として生まれた〜道化師さんの門戸 (That girl was born as a violent death ~ A clown's door) Relationships ('Fanmade Characters) Rinnosuke "Rin" Mononobe (Big brother) Rena Mononobe (Mother) Kaito Mononobe (Father) (Family from mother's side) Momijihayashi Hiiro and Hiiragi (Grandparents) Ikeda Reiko and Ikeda Yuu (Uncle and aunt) Ikeda "Raijin" Raden (Cousin) (Family from father's side) Mononobe Atsushi and Kagami (Grandparents from father's family) Kurogawa Mayu and Kurogawa Ron (Uncle and aunt from father's family) Kurogawa Jun & Junko (Cousins from father's family. This Junko does not to be confused with the other Junko) Mononobe Rui and Mononobe Takashi (Also uncle and aunt from father's family) Mononobe Makoto (Cousins from father's family) Nakahara Meiko and Nakahara Ren (Uncle and aunt from Ron's family) Nakahara Reza Suzuki (Cousin from Ron's Family) (Other) Shion, Sumireko, and Kagerou (Future children) Kaede Mononobe (Future Niece) (Touhou Characters) Mononobe no Futo (Ancestor, calls her grandmother very often) Yukari Yakumo (Namesake) Fujiwara no Mokou (Close friends. When they first met, Mokou mistook Yukari was Kaguya, and attacks her. After Yukari explain herself, Mokou immediately apologize and they become friends) Cirno and her friends (Friends) Other Gensokyo residents (unknown, but might be in good terms) Notes (Hey! So i'm still editing this page so Yukari won't become a Mary Sue. I'm sorry for the gramar tho, i'm not a native english speaker, and i'm still learning. Keep in mind that this page is still at it's process, so it's not really finished yet. Thank you~)